Inuyasha Mi Hombre
by candice.amstrong
Summary: kagome Higurashi, es una joven con una carrera prometedora en el diseño de interiores, su jefe Mioga le acaba de dar a un nuevo proyecto " La Mansión Tashio", en este lugar conocerá a Inuyasha quien le dará un giro de de 180 grados a su vida, no solo por su posesiva e impulsiva personalidad si no por los secretos que trae con sigo. Kagome deberá decidir si huir o quedarse con el.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha "Mi Mombre"**

_**Hola espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer fanfic, y ha sido divertido ir escribiéndolo espero lo encuentre entretenido, debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, y mi historia está basada en el libro, "Mi Hombre seducción", pero solo en parte, digamos que lo ocupe solo a modo de guía.**_

**Capítulo 1 Mansión Tashio**

El despertador suena y en seguida me arrepiento de haber dormido solo 3 horas, debo dejar de traer trabajo a casa! Me reprendo. Me levanto a toda velocidad, después de llevar una semana llegando temprano a la oficina no perderé mi racha de puntualidad justo el viernes, para colmo mi cuarto es un desastre, desde hace un mes que me mude al departamento de mi mejor amiga sango y aún hay varias cajas de la mudanza por ahí y no he organizado nada, me toma media hora todos los días lograr encontrar los zapatos que convienen con el atuendo que tampoco encuentro por ningún lado, tomo nota mental de que debo ordenar este lio, me miro al espejo y mi cabellera negra esta larga y enmarañada definitivamente hoy tampoco es buen día para el cabello, después de meterme en mi vestido favorito de tuvo gris que logra resaltar mis curvas, me hago una cola ladeada y me pongo algo de mascara en las pestañas estoy lista. Bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras porque ya se me hace tarde y me encuentro con una alegre sango cantando mientras termina de decorar una de sus tartas, definitivamente su negocio va muy bien y gracias a sus masas para tartas y biscochos es que ninguna de las dos a muerto de hambre aun, solo subsistimos a base de vino y relleno para tartas.

-De nuevo tarde Kagome, recuerda que hoy te toca traer el vino.

-Si Sango.

Miro mi reloj y cielos es muy tarde, decido ir en auto a la oficina el día de hoy, si tomo el metro no lo lograre.

Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 26 años y como se estarán dando cuenta mi vida es un caos casi a diario e intento vencer mi mal hábito de llegar tarde a todas partes, me mude al departamento de mi amiga Sango desde hace un mes, después de terminar una fatídica relación de dos años con mi ex novio Hoyo Akitoki, el muy idiota resulto ser un mujeriego de lo peor, no ce como aguante tanto tiempo, ahora me pregunto qué le vi, nos hemos topado últimamente pero ya no hay nada, gracias a dios lo pille con las manos en la masa o mejor dicho con la polla en la masa y ahí se acabó todo, ya no estaba enamorada de él y esa fue la excusa perfecta para terminar, obviamente mi feroz amiga Sango hubiera querido algo más que una ruptura amorosa, hoyo le caía fatal, el sentimiento era mutuo, cada vez que se veían no perdían oportunidad para decirse sus verdades . En el plano laboral me dedico al diseño de interiores y trabajo en la Empresa Shikon Unión, a la cual ahora voy llegando exactamente 5 minutos tarde.

- Por dios Kagome casi lo logras esta semana. Me dice Jacotsu desde su escritorio, es el hombre más gay sobre la tierra y tiene una especie de rebeldía declarada contra la moda, hoy lleva otra de sus combinaciones chillonas, una camisa amarilla canario con unos pantalones verdes, no hay caso con él.

- Como estuvo el fin de semana Jacotsu.

- Excelente Kag acabo de encontrar mi media naranja.

- No que habías encontrado a tu media naranja con el futbolista que conociste la semana pasada.

- O este es diferente Kag, este es científico, decir que veo estrellas con él es quedarse corto, creo que ya me ha enseñado a ver las constelaciones completas.

-Iuuu demasiado información para mi bien psicológico Jacotsu.

- Kagome. Llama Mioga, mi jefe desde la oficina,- dime Mioga

- Kagome tengo un nuevo proyecto para ti, el lugar se llama la mansión Tashio.

Tomo los documentos que me ofrece junto con unas fotografías del lugar, cielos es una mansión súper pija de estilo barroco.- Mioga pero este no es mi campo yo me dedico al diseño moderno el diseño barroco es tu área y la de Jacotsu.- lo se Kag pero te quieren a ti, el dueño de la mansión Tashio pidió que fueras a echarle una ojeada al lugar hoy en la tarde, revise tu agenda y le hice un lugar después de las 6, -lo lamento Kagome, pero es un cliente importante, te prometo recompensarte, aquí está toda la información y los demás detalles te los entregara el cliente.

Me retiro de la oficina de mi jefe la verdad no tengo ninguna experiencia en diseño de edificios antiguos, lo mío es el diseño moderno pero la mansión es hermosa y creo que sería un gran aporte a mi maletín.

Llamo a Sango para avisarle que llegare alrededor de las 8, ya que me surgió un compromiso de última hora.

Tomo la autopista rumbo al sur y manejo tranquilamente mi pequeño Kia Morning negro es pequeño lo sé, pero lo amo, el viaje a la mansión se me hace corto mientras voy escuchando a Adele por el camino, sigo las instrucciones que me dicta el GPS hasta que llego a mi destino, wuauuu realmente las fotografías no le hacen justicia, el lugar es mucho más impresionante en persona. Me detengo frente a una reja dorada de más o menos 4 metros de altura y me empiezo a preguntar cómo demonios hare para entrar, no se ve algo parecido a un portero automático, de pronto siento una voz y comienzo a buscar su origen, me doy cuenta que ha una especie de pequeño parlante que tiene un botón al medio seguramente para responder, me acerco a él y escucho.

En seguida se abrirán las puertas por favor pase con su auto hasta el estacionamiento de la derecha.

Subo al auto y hago lo que me dicen, me termino de estacionar y tomo mis documentos y material que necesitare para empezar con la remodelación, al acercarme a la entrada, me topo con un grandulón envuelto en un traje de dos piezas y gafas negras.

-Soy Hachi un gusto, usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi, la llevare a la oficina del señor Tashio acompáñeme por favor.

Dios su voz es aún más intimidante que su apariencia. Pasamos por el hall del lugar, es un salón amplio con distintos juegos de sillones acomodados en diferentes lugares, hay un grupo de personas reunidas en el gran salón, todos beben y conversan animadamente. Pasamos junto a ellos, hasta llegar a una imponente escalera, realmente este lugar es hermoso no encuentro nada que se necesite remodelar, el lugar es simplemente hermoso, una pieza de arquitectura única pisos de mármol, grandes ventanales y hermosos tapices y juegos de luces, mientras sigo embobada mirando el lugar, me doy cuenta que mi guía se ha detenido, los observo curiosa hasta que se decide a hablarme.

-Espere un momento aquí avisare que ha llegado.

Realmente este tal Hachi es un tipo de pocas palabras, ahora mi pensamientos van hacia otra parte, como será este tal señor Tashio, a juzgar por el lugar no puedo evitar imaginármelo como un viejo verde súper pijo y pomposo, cada vez me gusta menos este trabajo, mientras sueño despierta sale Hachi y me hace una seña para que entre.

Lo que veo me deja atontada no es ningún viejo verde estirado y pomposo es un maldito dios griego tiene un cuerpazo, un cabello oscuro corto y algo alborotado que le da un look casual y sexy y por dios un par de hermosos ojos dorados, que me hacen perder el habla, en cuanto se posan en mí.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi, mucho gusto soy Inuyasha Tashio es un placer.

Dios no puedo hablar las piernas me tiemblan y él ya está en frete de mí y sigue mirándome, le ordeno a mi celebro decir algo coherente o hacer algo pero, pero él se niega a reaccionar sigo de pie mirándolo como idiota.

-Hola mucho gu, gusto. Es todo lo que logro decir y el muy cretino me mira con una cara totalmente divertida y una sonrisa torcida, es realmente guapo y está al tanto del efecto que ha tenido sobre mí, y parece totalmente satisfecho.

-Por favor tome asiento en seguida nos traerán unas bebidas, ¿prefiere agua o vino?

Aunque preferiría una buena copa de vino para calmar los nervios no olvido que estoy trabajando.

-Agua por favor.

Tomo asiento frente a él, y empiezo a remover mis papeles buscando lo que necesito para tomar los datos del trabajo que tengo que hacer y terminarlo lo antes posibles, este hombre anula mi cerebro totalmente, no logro concentrarme en absolutamente nada. Pongo mi celular y unas carpetas en la mesa y comienzo el interrogatorio, bajo la atenta mirada dorada de Inuyasha.

- Dígame señor Tashio, que es lo que desea que haga en este lugar, por lo que he visto no necesita que se remodele nada, el edificio es hermoso.

- La verdad es que no es exactamente el edificio donde trabajara usted, sino, más bien en una de las plantas nuevas, se hiso una ampliación hace poco y las habitaciones ya están listas, solo falta que se habiten.

- Y que es lo que tiene en mente.

- Muchas cosas. Me mira con una sonrisa torcida y directo a los ojos no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta los pies y él lo noto porque en su rosto se dibujó una mirada divertida, este tipo esta coqueteando con migo, no, no puede ser deben ser imaginaciones mías.

- ¿No me preguntara Kagome, sobre el presupuesto que tengo designado para la remodelación?, ¿o el tipo de diseño que tengo en mente?.

Deliberadamente choco su rodilla con la mía y pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer por completo mi cuerpo, es increíble pero este hombre me afecta por completo, como es posible si lo acabo de conocer, y peor aún estoy casi segura que está haciendo esto a propósito.

-Por supuesto, en este formulario usted debe llenar cuanto es el presupuesto, colores que prefiera y si tiene algún interés en algún tipo de material exportado también debe anotarlo, de cualquier forma yo... yo, le traeré un catálogo con propuestas ( lo volvió a hacer, volvió a chocar la rodilla con migo, pero esta vez no la corre la ha dejado pegada a la mía.)

- Disculpe,¿ dónde está el baño?

-Saliendo al pasillo a la derecha.

ahora lo sé, lo hace a propósito desde que me paro hasta que salgo por la puerta no me quita la mirada de encima, está atento a todos mis movimientos y yo estoy totalmente nerviosa, logro llegar a la puerta sin tropezar, una vez fuera de su oficina, me apresuro y llego al baño, me miro al espejo y por dios tengo la mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y el pulso acelerado, mi cara parece turbada y nerviosa lo que me faltaba. Al verme así en el espejo, recuerdo el fastidioso dicho que me dedica sango, "tu cara es un poema" y valla que lo es, no me puede estar adelantado mas en este momento.

-Kag cálmate debes concentrarte, terminar el trabajo e irte rápidamente de aquí.

-Acabas de conocer a Inuyasha verdad. Soy Raquel, un gusto, no te preocupes, tiene el mismo efecto en todas nosotras. Me dedica una sonrisa y sale del baño y yo la imito, mientras me dirijo de nuevo a la oficina del señor Tashio para terminar el trabajo, me autoconvenzo que ya tengo la mayoría de los datos que necesito, por lo tanto solo debo pedirle que me muestre una de las habitaciones, hare una idea de lo que quiere el cliente, tomare algunas fotografías y me marchare el plan suena simple, el problema es que con solo mirarlo se me acelera el pulso y me pongo como tonta, este hombre me turba profundamente. Entro de nuevo en la oficina y lo pillo rellenando el formulario, cuando llego junto a él, levanta la vita y la clava en la mía.

-Creo que ya he terminado, si gusta podemos ir a ver las habitaciones, para especificarle mejor que es lo que tengo en mente.

-Cla, claro.

Sin preguntármelo, me toma de la mano y empieza a guiarme por el pasillo, esto no se detiene la corriente eléctrica que sentí al principio, volvió y ahora se siente más fuerte, necesito salir de aquí.

-Esta es la habitación que necesito que remodeles, el presupuesto no es problema como vez es bastante amplia todas las demás habitaciones son idénticas a esta, tienen un gran espacio central una buena vista y todas cuentan con su baño privado por lo tanto no es necesario que veas las otras puedes trabajar con esta, a por cierto son 12 habitaciones en total.

-Y que es lo que tiene pensado para el diseño señor Tashio.

-Primero creo que deberías llamarme Inuyasha, no me gusta mucho como suena señor Tashio, y por lo de las habitaciones, tienen que ser sensuales, elegantes, si sobretodo sensuales.

Me sigue mirando directo a los ojos, me doy cuenta que un me sostiene la mano por lo que la aparto y de nuevo el ordeno a mi boca decir algo coherente, pero no sale nada, solo sigo mirándolo con cara de tonta.

-eso sería todo por hoy. Me regala una gran sonrisa y siento que las piernas no me responden

- la puedo acompañar hasta su auto.

- sí, bueno, eh claro. Mierda me volví a sonrojar él lo noto, ya que volvió a hacer esa mueca torcida mientras lo sigo por la escalera, tomo nota mental que esta será la última vez que lo vea, le daré el proyecto a Jacotsu, no puedo trabajar con inuyasha.. El señor Tashio me afecta demasiado.

Estamos llegando al final de la escalera y saca un lirio blanco de un jarrón y me lo acerca.

-Belleza sencilla. Me mira directo a los ojos y por un momento pienso que va a besarme.

-Aquí estabas Inuyasha vamos el señor Stephen te espera en tu despacho.

-Ahora voy Laura.

-Un gusto señorita Higurashi, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto, el lunes llamare a Mioga para concertar otra cita con usted, así podrá presentarme los nuevos diseños.

-Hasta el pronto señor Tashio.

Esa tal Laura lo agarra del brazo y sube con él las escaleras, como tratando de marcar territorio, antes de llegar al último escalón me dedica la peor de las miradas, si mataran, ya no estaría en este mundo, acaba de dejar claro que Inuyasha es suyo, me pregunto si abra algo entre ellos dos, de cualquier forma no me incumbe y no habrá una próxima vez, este hombre es peligroso me lo dicen mis sentidos por lo que a mi consiente no pienso volver a verlo, el lunes a primera hora le cambiare la mansión Tashio a Jacotsu y yo no volveré a ver nunca más a Inuyasha Tashio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 "Inuyasha Tashio"

- Hasta que llegas, pensé que te olvidarías del vino otra vez por lo que lo compre yo, te toca el de la próxima.

- Sango aparece de detrás de una gran torta de tres pisos y me mira expectante.

- Como te fue Kagome por que llegaste tan tarde.

- Hem, bien nada fuera de lo habitual, solo trabajo ya sabes, algo de última hora nada importante.

- Engaña a quien no te conozca, te estas mordiendo el labio de nuevo, me huele a que aquí paso algo interesante.

- Demonios ahora comprendo, por qué dicen que los amigos pueden ser los peores enemigos, sango no se te arranca una.

- Te conozco de hace tanto que ya me se todas tus manías, balancear tu peso en los tacones te está hundiendo más, vamos cuenta me muero de la curiosidad.

- Tengo un nuevo proyecto es una mansión súper pija

- Espera, espera, vamos al sillón trae el vino esto pinta para bueno.

- Ya sigue Kag

- Bueno la mansión es súper pija y sería un gran aporte para mi maletín, el problema es el dueño de la " mansión Tashio". Dios Sango el tipo es un dios, está buenísimo, y estuvo insinuándose toda la reunión, no pienso volver, de solo verlo no me sale el habla fue terrible, es la primera vez que me quedo pasmada frente a alguien.

- Vamos Kag no exageres, y bueno si el tipo esta tan bueno porque no tienes una aventura con él, tu madre te lo aconsejo llevas dos años con el imbécil de Hoyo, y no resulto solo ten un poco de acción y luego nada será divertido ya lo veras, debes salir un poco divertirte y nada de compromisos, ya tuviste mucho de eso.

- Claro y te imito, relaciones de una cita, no se me dan esas cosas Sango, no tengo tu personalidad.

- Solo digo que pruebes Kag, no pierdes nada.

- No, de cualquier forma ya lo decidí no pienso volver a verlo.

- Kagome que bueno que llegas.

- ¿Que ocurre Ayumi?,¿ ya llego Mioga?, necesito hablar con el

- No aun no llega, pero me dejo este número, dijo que ese cliente nuevo tuyo, había pedido otra cita para hoy y que lo llamaras en cuanto llegaras para concretar los detalles.

- Está bien pero antes debo reunirme con la señora Usami tengo sita con ella a primera hora.

- Esta, está bien ¿Quieres un café.?

- Por favor Ayumi

Ayumi es nuestra recepcionista en la oficina, realmente es un chica dulce pero algo ñoña estoy segura que más o menos debe tener mi edad, pero se ve mucho mayor debido a que usa cuellos de tortugas y unas horrendas faldas a cuadros que le llegan hasta las rodillas, estoy segura que si se saca partido debe verse muy guapa pero parece no importarle ese tema. A nuestra tímida Ayumi no le interesa la moda, supongo que solo es ella misma.

La mañana se pasa rápido la señora Usami, va por su tercer cambio de casa y siempre pide los mismo, la primera remodelación que le hice me quedo asombrosa me pidió un toque moderno y algo convencional y el resultado pareció encantarle, a los 4 meses estaba cambiándose de casa, al principio me ofendí y casi caigo en una crisis existencial a causa de su repentino cambio de casa, pero cuando me volvió a contratar para remodelar la segunda, comprendí que es el pasatiempo de la mujer, ya está algo madura se jubiló hace poco y paso de ser una mujer de empresas, a una ama de casa consagrada, su marido no quiere que trabaje más para que disfruten la vejes juntos, pero parece que ella extraña su anterior vida por qué no se puede quedar quieta, se dedica a buscar buenas casas las remodela y arregla y una vez que están listas, las habitas unos meses hasta que decide, que no es lugar donde se envejeciendo junto a su marido, entonces la pone en venta y vuelta a empezar. A mí ya no me molesta, mientras me siga llamando para remodelar la siguiente, Mioga me aconsejo esta vez que pruebe con otro estilo algo que se mas hogareño, tal vez así se decida a envejecer en una sola casa y le ahora a su marido una fortuna remodelaciones.

Mientras analizo algunos diseños para la señora Usami y otros clientes en la comodidad de mi escritorio, siento sonar Happy de Pharrell William mi tono del celular, cuando veo quien llama leo en la pantalla Inuyasha y un corazón al lado, como es que tengo su número y lo más importante porque esta con su nombre de pila, no recuerdo haberlo guardado y de haberlo hecho lo hubiese hecho por Sr Tashio, lo comprendo al instante, manipulo mi teléfono cuando fui al baño, el muy arrogante guardo su teléfono entre mis contactos como se atreve. Contesto y trato fingir indiferencia.

- Hola Kagome Higurashi con quien tengo el gusto.

- De verdad no sabes con quien hablas Kagome.

- Dígame señor Tashio, en que puedo ayudarlo, (trate de sonar lo más a la defensiva que pude el muy descarado)

- Solo llamaba por que en la mañana te deje un recado con la recepcionista para que me llamaras para concertar la cita de hoy, me preguntaba si te habían dado mi recado.

- Claro, pero debe comprender que no es mi único cliente, debía atender a una clienta a primera hora, de cualquier forma estaba a punto de llamarlo, hoy se me hace imposible reunirme con usted que le parece mañana alrededor de las 4.

- Perfecto nos vemos mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 "el Juego Comienza"

…

- Hashi por favor, arregla los detalles que sean necesarios para la visita de hoy de la señorita Higurashi, vendrá hoy a las 4, y no me gustaría que descubriera que pasa en este lugar todavía.

- Claro, pero esa chiquilla no es estúpida se terminara dando cuenta tarde o temprano.

- Mejor tarde amigo. Realmente algo tenia Kagome Higurashi, lo pudo sentir en cuanto se tocaron por primera vez, la chica era hermosa, pero no era todo, había conocido muchas chicas hermosas pero con Kagome, había una clase de atracción bastante fuerte, la sintió desde el primer momento que la vio, necesitaba hacerla suya, no la dejaría escapar,

- Kagome Higurashi será mi nueva conquista se dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

…...

- Hola Hashi, como esta.

- Bien señorita, sígame por favor, el señor Tashio se reunirá con usted en el bar. Le presento a Mauris.

- Mauris por favor sírvale algo a Kagome mientras llega el Inuyasha.

- Mucho gusto señorita, se le ofrece un vaso de vino, este es especial lo acabo de abrir y sé que le encantara por favor hágame el honor.

- Claro me encantaría. – valle de verdad está muy bueno gracias.

- Me alegro señorita Kagome mire ahí viene el jefe la dejo.

- Veo que ya conoció a Mauris, espero que la haya atendido correctamente.

- Claro, es una persona muy amable.

- Ahí está de nuevo ese cosquilleo, ni siquiera me ha tocado, como es que me pasa esto solo con tenerlo cerca.

- Hey Inuyasha como te va !, oye con Bankotsu pensábamos ir a escalar la próxima semana te nos unes, oye amigo quien es la señorita.

- Claro Miroku, te presento a Kagome Higurashi es la encargada de diseñar las nuevas habitaciones de la planta de arriba.

- Genial ya están haciendo falta, pero por favor permita presentarme soy Miroku Houshi, es un gusto conocer a tan bella dama, por favor le importaría tener un hijo mío.

- Hee, disculpe yo.

- Por dios Miroku deja tranquila a Kagome y aléjate de ella, Bankotsu mantén entretenido a este pervertido mejor llevare a Kagome a las nuevas habitaciones para empezar con el trabajo.

Después de esa escena tan incómoda con el tal Miroku, Inuyasha me volvió a coger de la mano, su cara cambio totalmente de la persona relajada que me encontré al llegar, tengo a mi lado una que está completamente tensa, ¿no entiendo, que es lo que le paso?, sus cambios de humor son algo extraño. Nos dirigimos a la habitación donde estuvimos la última vez, esto de cogerme de la mano se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

- Disculpe señor Tashio pero, la verdad no creo que pueda ayudarle con el trabajo, no me siento capaz y no estoy cómoda trabajando en su hotel.

- Si es por Miroku nos es mala persona te aseguro que no te volverá a molestar, solo es una broma que tiende a hacer.

- No es por eso es solo que yo bueno. Que está haciendo se acerca a mí de pronto me empuja contra la pared y me acorrala entre sus brazos.

- Que ocurre Kagome, hay algo, una especie de corriente eléctrica entre nosotros, ¿es que no la sientes?, es esto lo que te pone incomoda, porque podemos solucionarlo.

De pronto acerca demasiado sus labios hasta los míos, este hombre es irresistible.

- Yo no lo sé, creo que deberíamos…. Es demasiado tarde, de pronto siento como toma posesión de mi boca, al principio de forma lenta como si quisiera ir explorándola y saboreándola poco a poco, un gruñido sale de su boca y me acerca más a él, no me resisto más y me pongo de puntitas enlazando los brazos en su cuello, para profundizar el beso, siento como el beso se vuelve más violento me toma de la cintura y me acerca aún más a él, ahora nuestro cuerpos están totalmente pegados, ni siquiera el aire pasa atreves de nosotros sus manos que antes estaban en mi cintura ahora ascienden por mi espalda y alcanza el cierre de mi vestido color vino y lo próximo que siento es como el vestido desciende hasta mis pies, el me separa para apreciar mejor mi imagen, en este momento estoy de pie frente a él solo en ropa interior y aun conservó mis tacones no puedo evitar avergonzarme el hombre es un dios y me mira con una mirada de depredador que me acaba de erizar hasta los bellos del nuca.

- Te lo dije Kagome hay una extraña conexión entre nosotros, solo ya no te resistas, así serán las cosas más fácil, porque te aseguro que no te dejare escapar.

No puedo hablar y no estoy pensando claramente lo sé porque me dejo guiar por él, de repente me da la vuelta para tener mejor acceso a mi cuello, empieza a dejar un camino de besos desde mi espalda hasta mi garganta, sube por mi cuello y llega hasta mi oreja izquierda, juguetea con el lóbulo de mi oreja lo lame y tira con los dientes, su cuerpo esta tan pegado al mío, que puedo sentir su poderosa erección presionando contra mis nalgas quiero darme vuelta y besarlo pero no me lo permite, siento como se separa y comienza a quitarse la camisa, me giro y lo veo como poco a poco retira esa prenda terriblemente estorbosa en este momento, mierda si alguna vez me lo imagine sin camisa acabo de quedar pasmada su torso supera a cualquier dios griego es perfecto, lo único que arruina su esculpido torso es una fea cicatriz al costado derecho, no puedo evitar que mis ojos desciendan hasta ella, miro a Inuyasha a la cara y su mirada me deja claro que no debo preguntar, así que me decido a hacer lo segundo que tengo en mente, comienzo a recorrer con los dedos cada milímetro de su pecho, de pronto vuelve a tomar mi boca, su mano desciende hasta mi muslo izquierdo y lo coge de tal forma que ahora mi pierna izquierda está alrededor de su cintura, su erección presiona contra el encaje de mi braguita mi sexo palpita estoy perdiendo la cabeza, no puedo creer que esté a punto de acostarme con Inuyasha Tashio a quien acabo de conocer hace unos días y para colmo es mi cliente, pero en este momento no estoy siendo racional ya dejare la culpa para más tarde, su mano derecha asciende hasta el broche de mis brasier lo suelta y este cae al piso, cuando está a punto de recostarme en la cama para tomar total posesión de mí se siente que tocan la puerta, Inuyasha deja escapar un pequeño gruñido e intenta ignorarlo, yo me tenso debajo de él.

- Inuyasha estás ahí, Inuyasha sal te necesito.

- Mierda, Kagome dame solo 5 minutos.

Al principio lo descarto pero por la forma en que reacciono la primera vez que me vio y esto, me hacen volver a pensar ¿qué pasaría si Laura e Inuyasha son novios o tienen algo? Mierda!, yo tuve dos años de esta mierda, no le aria esto a otra persona. Recojo mis cosas y me meto al baño me pongo los zapatos cojo el vestido y el sujetador, una vez vestida me miro al espejo y mi reflejo me acusa de lo que paso, tengo el cabello negro algo revuelto, mis ojos castaños aún se ven algo excitados y mis labios están totalmente hinchados, me lavo varias veces la cara. Puedo escuchar como afuera Laura le pide explicaciones a Inuyasha, se escucha celosa y este trata de zafarse de ella rápidamente, al fin siento un portazo, no necesito más confirmación ellos son novios y yo estuve a punto se hacerle a otra lo que Hoyo me estuvo haciendo a mí por dos años, me seco la cara con la toalla y siento que tocan a la puerta, mierda por qué demonios escuche a Sango, ahora que hago, como hare para salir de aquí esquivando a Inuyasha e intentar no toparme con Laura al mismo tiempo, este tipo tiene la frase "rompe corazones" estampada en la frente, quizás cuantas tontas más Han caído ante sus encantos. Me decido a salir, abro la puerta decidida, y me lo encuentro ahí de pie con esa mirada ambarina que me quita el aliento puesta fijamente en mí, como si quisiera leerme el pensamiento.

- A dónde vas.

- No es obvio, me voy Inuyasha.

- No puedes, porque lo niegas tú también lo quieres, que es lo que cambio.

- Esto está mal, eres mi cliente y esto no debió pasar nunca.

Dicho esto salgo de la habitación aún estaba con el pecho desnudo cuando salí, estoy segura que no me seguirá en esas fachas, me apresuro voy casi corriendo, como me arrepiento de haberme puesto unos tacones tan altos justo hoy, no puedo correr lo suficientemente rápido de este hombre, sé que si me alcanza estoy perdida.

Llego al final de la escalera y siento como me jalan de la cintura al principio me asusto hasta que siento el olor de Inuyasha que es una extraña mezcla de agua fresca y canela.

- No te vallas, quédate.

- No, por favor ya suéltame, tengo que irme, Inuyasha o me sueltas o comenzare a gritar.

- Yo también tengo en mente hacerte gritar.

- Idiota, ya suéltame, te lo dije esto está mal, ahora déjame ir.

- No puedes.

No alcanza a terminar lo que quería decir por que llega Hashi.

- Inuyasha hay problema en la tercera planta, es urgente.

- Mierda, ¡soluciónalo tú!.

- Créeme, muchacho no puedo

Aprovecho la interrupción para salir corriendo, en cuento llego a mi auto me encuentro con Laura, esta mujer me estaba esperando.

- Inuyasha no es para formar una relación seria, lo sabes verdad.

- No me interesa Inuyasha porque me estás diciendo estas cosas.

- Vamos sé que tienen algo, y te advierto no es lo que tú crees.

- No tengo nada con el solo una relación de trabajo (gracias a dios no conoce mis manías porque me estoy mordiendo el labio y jugando con el pelo como una tonta), ya te lo dije ahora por favor déjame ir.

- Te lo advierto Kagome, él no es de una sola mujer, de cualquier forma es mío aléjate de él.

Que mujer más pesada, no puedo evitar avergonzarme y ponerme colorada frente a ella y pensar que estuve a punto de acostarme con su novio, decido ignorarla y subirme a mi auto, debo salir rápidamente de aquí, cuando estoy llegando a las puertas veo como se acerca Inuyasha corriendo, sea lo que sea que necesitaba su atención, lo agradezco no sé qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera alcanzado antes.

...

- Hola que tal te fue con el pijo súper bueno.

- Hay Sango, que hago, que hago.

- Que te paso por que traes esa cara, siéntate en el sofá quieres un te?.

- Por favor dame 5 minutos.

- Sango iré a cambiarme de ropa bajo enseguida.

Subo a mi cuarto sintiendome la peor basura del mundo, en este momento necesito el consuelo materno saco mi celular del bolso y busco el número de mi mamá, no pienso contarle lo que paso, pero hablar con ella siempre es reconfortarle.

- Halo mamá

- Kagome ¡!, qué bueno que llamas hija te estaba extrañando ya, sucede algo hijita.

- Nada mamá solo te extrañaba. Como esta Sota y el abuelo.

- Tu hermano está muy bien el fin de semana próximo viajara a Londres, dice que pasara a visitarte por que te extraña, acaban de ofrecerle un buen trabajo en la "Torre Empire", ira a ver si lo acepta.

- Son excelentes noticias me muero de ganas de verlo. Mamá ya te tengo que colgar Sango me está esperando, prometo volver a llamarte pronto.

- Te quiero hijita cuídate y mándale saludos a Sango.

- Yo igual te quiero, adiós.

Después de terminar de ponerme la ropa de andar por casa y unas pantuflas, bajo y me reúno con Sango en el sofá.

- Me contaras por que llegaste con esa cara de que se te hubiera muerto alguien.

- Sango, casi me acosté con Inuyasha.

- Wauuuu amiga, pero que los interrumpió.

- Laura tiene novia, me siento terrible.

-Solo no hagas de esto un drama Kag, no pasó nada al fin y al cabo, solo debes mantener la compostura de ahora en adelante.

- Supongo que tienes razón, debo alejarme de, él ahora es vital.

- Puf, que dramática eres solo era un polvo, no hay nada entre ustedes relájate, y por favor llévame con tigo la próxima vez que vayas a la mansión, me muero por conocerla.

- Tú crees que habrá una próxima, que te parece si cambiamos él te por una copa de vino, hoy necesito algo más fuerte.

- Uuu excelente.

- Oye no, no puedes mañana es tu gran evento no lo recuerda el Edificio Grant está listo para la inauguración ha estado trabajando en esto por meses, no puedes embriagarte. Solo una copa y nos vamos a la cama.

- Desde cuando eres mi conciencia Sango, pero tienes razón este edificio quedo grandioso y mañana abra mucho trabajo antes que llegue la prensa y la gente para la inauguración.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 Eres mía**

No quiero levantarme, detesto ese despertador, are un esfuerzo, hoy se inaugura el Grant he trabajado mucho en este proyecto y me necesitan para los detalles finales, hago uso de todas mis fuerzas y salgo de la cama. Me baño y hago una coleta con mi cabello, espero se comporte más tarde, cojo uno de los bolsos del gimnasio y meto dentro uno de mis vestidos negros de tubo, un par de tacones rojo algo de maquillaje y lo que necesitare para arreglarme más tarde, saco del armario unos Jean gastados y una camiseta blanca me pongo unas convers y me veo al espejo estoy lista para un duro día.

-Hola Pete que tal van las cosas el día de hoy.

-Terrible Pete no han parado de llegar cajas toda la mañana, y este sistema de seguridad me la está ganando.

-Tranquilo Pete es muy simple de usar, ya le pillaras la maña.

-Buenos días la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

-Soy yo que ocurre.

-Le envían esto de la florería, podría firmar la planilla de recibo por favor.

-Claro.

Un ramos de lirios blancos, estoy un 98% segura de quien las envía, la pregunta es, ¿cómo supo donde me encontraría hoy?, reviso el ramos en busca de la tarjeta, bingo!.

" _Que tengas un gran día, suerte, aunque estoy seguro de que no la necesitas bss Inuyasha"_

Decido que por hoy lo ignorare, ya estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa por la inauguración, como para añadirle a este patán a la lista, simplemente pensare en ello más tarde.

-Myoga creo que estas flores quedaran sensacionales aquí.

-Claro Kagome, oye acaban de llamar del ático dicen que ya tienen todo listo, falta acomodar los muebles, y necesitan que subas.

-Ok, por favor avísales que voy subiendo, nos vemos Pete.

-Ho! Kagome que bueno que llegas, Jacotsu me está volviendo loca, solo nos faltan los detalles y preparar las mesas donde irán los aperitivos para los invitados.

-Tranquila Yura, toma la aspiradora de mano y pásala donde veas algo de polvo, esto debe estar reluciente para hoy en la noche, comenzare a ordenar el lugar.

Yura, es mi otra compañera de oficina, junto con Jacotsu nos encargamos de la mayoría de los proyectos que llegan a Shikon unión. La pobre acaba de llegar de sus vacaciones y se topa con la inauguración de Grant, que ya de por si nos tiene a todos vueltos locos, para colmo Yura es la clase de mujer que debe de dormir maquillada, jamás la he visto desaliñada o sin arreglar, ahora mismo lleva un traje negro ajustado y unos enormes zapatos terminara muerta de aquí al final de la noche, estoy totalmente segura de eso.

-Yura me iré a cambiar, por favor a tiende a los invitados que vengan llegando

-Claro Kag, déjalo en mis manos.

Me meto al baño del ático del Grant es hermoso, debo admitir que hice un gran trabajo aquí, tiene una gran bañera central, dos duchas, un hermoso y largo lavamanos con mesón de mármol italiano, un gran espejo con detalles dorados, no se quien compre este lugar luego de la inauguración pero costara una fortuna. Me doy una ducha rápida, y me meto en mi vestido negro, me maquillo rápidamente nada exagerado con un maquillaje sencillo será suficiente, y seco mi cabello por lo menos se está comportando, me miro al espejo y luzco profesional, cuando decido que estoy lista salgo para comenzar a presentar mi trabajo.

-Kag por favor únetenos.

Mioga mi jefe me extiende una copa de champagne mientras me agarra levemente de la cintura.

-Quiero presentar a Kagome Higurashi, uno de los mejores elementos de mi ofician, nuestra Kagome es la responsable de la decoración del Grant.

-La felicito señorita Higurashi ha hecho usted un trabajo asombroso.

Le doy la mano al que parece ser unos de los tantos inversionistas de Mioga.

Señorita Higurashi le molestaría si le hiciésemos algunas fotografías para la "Revista Tectónica".

-Claro.

-Por favor siéntese en el sillón rojo con las piernas ligeramente dobladas.

Luego de que me hicieran algunas fotos y haber contestado algunas preguntas, logro divisar a Sango. Quien le está dando un vistazo a la concina, me acerco a ella huyendo de la atención de las personas que ya comienza a incomodarme.

-hiciste un gran trabajo con este lugar Kag te felicito, y me encanta esta cocina, quiero una igual en casa.

-Jajá gracias Sango, pero ya quiero volver a casa, este evento ya comienza a cansarme.

-No lo dudo este lugar esta infestado de gente rica, hasta a mí me ponen tensa, oye que le hiciste a Jacotsu anda histérica, no ha parado de dar detalles del lugar, creo que la gente lo empieza a estresar.

-Supongo que debería ir a rescatarlo, antes de que al pobre le de un infarto.

- jajajjaja por favor dejalo un rato mas asi me encantaría ver hasta donde soporta.

-Por favor Sango no seas cruel.

-Oye Kag, ¿Quién es ese tipo?, no ha parado de mirar hacia donde estamos desde que llegaste conversar con migo, aunque no quejo esta buenísimo.

-Quién?. No tengo más remedio que girarme y veo un precioso par de ojos dorados posados en mí , me doy vuelta tratando de evitarlo, pero es inútil, puedo sentir como se acerca, lo sé, porque se me empieza a erizar la piel.

-Lamento molestarla señorita, pero me podría prestar un momento a Kagome.

-Claro.

Le mando a Sango la peor de mis miradas, como es que me dejo ir tan fácilmente, pero una parte de mi la comprende yo tuve la misma reacción, cuando vi por primera vez a este hombre, nubla la mente de cualquiera y es muy difícil no impresionarse con él y ceder ante sus exigencias, yo aun no termino de acostumbrarme a eso.

-Dígame señor Tashio en que puedo ayudarlo.

-Bueno ya que usted es la responsable de todo esto, ¿porque no me hace una visita guiada del lugar?.

-Sé que no se rendirá hasta que acceda, por lo que decido hacerle un recorrido lo más breve posible para que me deje en paz.

-Bueno como vez, este es el gimnasio privado, se conecta con el estudio por este pasillo, son las únicas dos habitaciones en esta planta, la cocina es de estilo americano abierta al living y el comedor forman un gran espacio, sígame le mostrare la segunda planta.

Pone atención a cada palabra que le digo, está muy serio mientras le hago el recorrido, y pese a que estoy siendo muy grosera y camino de prisa, no me dice nada solo me sigue, intentando no perderme el paso.

-Bueno esta es la habitación principal y esas 4 de haya son de invitados todas tienen un baño privado, y están decoradas de acuerdo a las estaciones del año.

-Dime Kagome porque elegiste estos colores, para el cuarto principal, me parecen fuera de lo común, por lo general, se ocupan colores claros, pero tu usaste grises ¿por qué?.

-La verdad es porque creo que son mas cálidos, reflejan mejor la luz y le dan al cuarto un toque elegante y sexy en cierto modo.

-No me di cuenta de que se estaba acercando a mí, hasta que gire el rosto y encontré el suyo a escasos centímetro del mío.

- Creo que me has estado evitando, y has sido una grosera al darle las flores que te envié al conserje.

- Pensé que se verían mejor en ese lugar, ¿como supiste que estaría aquí esta noche?.

- Mioga me invito.

Me toma por la cintura, cierra la puerta detrás de notros y en movimiento calculado me empuja contra la pared.

-Por qué escapas de mi Kagome, deja de resistirte ya te lo dije entre nosotros hay algo, no hagas como si no quisieras esto.

No me da tiempo de responder, posas sus labios en los míos y me toma la boca de forma brusca no es como la última vez, esta vez no se va con cuidado me besa de una forma hambrienta y posesiva, aprovecha uno de mis suspiros y penetra mi boca con su lengua, ambas se baten a duelo. Posa su mano en mi muslo y comienza a subir por mi pierna llevando consigo mi vestido, el vestido sube fácilmente hasta mis caderas yo comienzo a desabrocharle el saco, se lo saco y lo tiro al piso. De pronto se sienten unas voces en el pasillo y es cuando caigo en cuenta de donde nos encontramos, y que en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien y descubrirnos, ¡Dios que estoy haciendo!.

-Para Inuyasha, aquí no, hay gente afuera.

No me contesta, suelta un gruñido, que hace que me estremezca, me toma de la mano y me mete al baño, cierra la puerta con pestillo, y me mira fijo.

-Esta vez no escaparas de mi Kagome.

Más que como una pregunta suena como una orden, de todas formas, creo no quiero escapar esta vez, solo lo miro directo a los ojos, sube una mano hasta la cremallera de mi vestido y me la baja, el vestido cae al piso y con el pie lo lanza hacia un costado.

-Que haces, me gusta ese vestido.

-No lo necesitaremos ahora.

Me toma de la cintura y me sube al mesón de mármol, se posiciona entremedio de mis piernas y vuelve a tomar mi boca, mientras yo me entretengo en desabrochar su camisa, cuando termino, lo aparto un poco para sacársela y la hago una bola y la lanzo junto a mi vestido.

-Me gusta esa camisa. Me lo dice con una mirada juguetona y su hermosa sonrisa torcida, estoy totalmente bajo su control, ahora lo se ya no hay vuelta a tras es imbécil se saldrá con la suya.

-Nos estorba ahora.

-Kagome si tienes pensado salir corriendo, es el momento de parar, te lo advierto.

Ahora soy yo la que no responde me acerco más a él y lo beso, mientras recorre su fuerte espalda con las manos. Siento como me desabrocha el seguro del brasier, yo bajo las manos y le desabrocho el pantalón, sin querer con los nudillos le paso a rosar su imponente erección y obtengo un gruñido de Inuyasha a cambio, dejo caer su pantalón, meto la mano entre sus bóxer y cojo su erección empiezo a masajearla lentamente.

-Me estas volviendo loco señorita, basta de juegos, necesito hacerte mía ahora.

Me saca las manos de su erección, se termina de quitar los pantalones y los zapatos, por lo que ahora se encuentra totalmente desnudo frente a mí, me coge la boca y desciende hasta mi pecho empieza a lamer morder y tirar uno de mis pezones, mientras que con su mano masajea el otro, por un momento se separa de mí, me coge de más nalgas y me levanta lo justo para terminar de arrastras mi bragas, desliza dos de sus dedos en mi interior y comienza a moverlos lentamente, no puedo evitar suspirar pesadamente.

-Estas tan mojada Kagome, estas listas para mí.

Retira los dedos, vuelve a besarme y empieza a rosar su polla contra mi palpitante sexo.

-Por favor Inuyasha te necesito dentro.

-Todo a su tiempo Kag.

Acerca su erección a mi abertura, y presiona suavemente, mierda esto duele me acomodo mejor para recibirla pero aun así, cuesta que dentre en mi interior.

-No quiero lastimarte Kag, lo are lento.

Dios es enorme, por eso nos está costando trabajo, la va metiendo lentamente mientras yo trato de acomodarme a la intrusión, una vez está dentro de mi comienza a moverse lento para que yo me acostumbre a su tamaño, me está volviendo loca, rodeo su estrecha cintura con las piernas para que tenga mejor acceso a mí, los movimientos que hasta ahora habían sido pausados, empiezan a volverse cada vez más rápidos y bruscos, dios esto es increíble, no puedo evitar soltar un grito.

-Shh, no grites o nos descubrirán.

Vuelve a moverse dentro de mí, se me escapa otro grito, que silencia uniendo su boca a la mía, y vuelve a comenzar con su vaivén de caderas, mientras yo también muevo las mías para recibirlo, puedo sentir como un millón de descargas eléctricas se amontonan dentro de mí, reuniéndose en mi estómago, listas para explotar.

-Aun no Kag, juntos.

-No aguanto más.

-Espera un poco.

Vuelve a introducirse en mi más rápido, cuando ciento que estoy a punto de estallar, siento como su erección se hincha y palpita en mi interior.

-Ahora Kag, juntos.

Mi cuerpo comienza a expulsar la increible descarga electrica ,que se ha estado acumulando en mi estomago todo este tiempo, no puede evatar gritar, por lo que el silencia mi boca con la suya y su imponente erección palpita y se estremece en mi interior dejando que su semilla me llene.

Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados, disfrutando del olor y la cercanía del otro, puedo sentir como late su corazón y me siento enormemente protegida en sus brazos, lo que es ridículo porque apenas lo conozco.

-Eres mía Kag, no pienso dejarte ir.

Solo asiento con la cabeza en este momento le diría que si a lo que me digiera. Afuera se sienten voces, me tenso enseguida en los brazos de Inuyasha, el me mantiene firmemente abrazada, por lo que no puedo moverme. Podemos escuchar un grupo conversando afuera.

-Creo que está cerrada.

-Pero escuche voces.

-No creo que haya nadie, mejor veamos las otras habitaciones.

Una vez que se marchan, me baja con cuidado del mesón y coge una de las toallas de mano que fueron acomodadas al lado de la gran bañera, la moja y en un acto muy íntimo, comienza a limpiar todos sus residuos que han quedado en mí, solo puedo observarlo tengo las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, mientras él se toma su tiempo, una vez que termina comenzamos a vestirnos.

-No creo que al dueño de este lugar le agrade que hayas echo eso con sus toallas, y menos que hayamos tenido sexo en su baño.

-Creo que no le importa, estoy seguro que está encantado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?. Le digo divertida, por su seguridad.

-Porque yo lo compre, acabas de pasar ese bonito trasero que tienes por todo mi baño. En este momento solo quiero que se vallan todas estas personas, para poder instalarme en mi casa y hacer lo que se me plasca.

-¿Tú compraste el ático'. Me has estado tomando el pelo toda la noche, con la visita guiada, ya lo conocías, lo usaste como excusa.

-Que querías que hiciera Kagome. Su tono juguetón cambia a uno mas molesto.

-cada vez que nos encontramos, no haces otra cosa que evitarme y salir corriendo de mí, como si tuviera peste o algo contagioso, solo quería una excusa para acercarme a ti. No entiendo por qué mierda me rehúyes.

-Es porque tienes novia idiota!, no quería hacerle a Laura lo mismo que me hicieron a mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 Aclarando malos entendidos**

Una vez que le dije eso, Salí corriendo, aunque me alcanzo en las escaleras, estaba claro que no haría nada delante de tantas personas.

-Detente Kagome tenemos que conversar.

-No creo que este sea el lugar indicado, Inuyasha.

-Kag que bueno que te encuentro, Mioga te ha estado buscando por todas partes, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿y quién este galán?

Inuyasha me lanza una mirada llena de reprimenda, esta claro que intenta decirme que me desaga de Jacotsu, para seguir con lo que tenemos pendiente, pero yo no se si quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decirme, asi que decido que Jacotsu es mi mejor carta de salvación.

-Jacotsu te presento al señor Inuyasha Tashio. Señor Tashio, él es mi compañero Jacotsu. Jacotsu serias tan amable de seguir mostrándole el ático al señor Tashio ya que yo iré a ver que necesita Mioga.

-Claro Kag, yo encantado, sígame por favor.

De reojo pude ver como Jacotsu ya lo ha acaparado para él, lo tiene firmemente agarrado de un brazo y lo guía por todas partes, mientras le coquetea, Inuyasha no puede estar más molesto, en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan y puedo ver su mira llena de fastidio, no puede evitar sentirme divertida con la escena jajá.

Mioga me presenta, a muchas personas que quieren asociarse con la empresa ,o bien, están interesados en algún detalle ya sea de los muebles o los tapices que se utilizaron, yo contesto a todo ya de forma automática,llevo un rato contestando las mismas preguntas,cuando miro de reojo a la escalera y puedo ver a Laura metida en un ajustado vestido color crema que deja muy poco a la imaginación sobre todo por la parte donde el escote del vestido deja ver la mitad de su busto, lleva el cabello recogido de lado y un exceso de labial rojo en los labios, se ve algo vulgar, veo como se acerca a Inuyasha y lo aparta para hablar con el dejando a Jacotsu molesto y apartado de la conversación, de alguna forma me siento molesta ,y algo avergonzada a la vez ,no puedo evitar recordar que esa mujer es novia de Inuyasha, almenos él no lo negó, aunque tampoco les que le haya dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Recojo mis cosas y le informo a Mioga que me retirare antes, porque estoy muy cansada.

-Vete querida has hecho un gran trabajo nos vemos el Martes, el Lunes cerraremos, la oficina por papeleo interno disfruta tu fin de semana.

-Gracias Mioga, creo que después de hoy nos vendrá bien un largo descanso, hasta luego.

Como deje el auto en casa, salgo afuera del Grant para tomar un taxi, decido llamar a Sango para informarle que llegare antes, saco el celular, y marco su número, suena ocupado y me manda directo al buzón de voz.

-Sango soy Kagome, llegare antes a casa, te cuento cuando llegue, solo te diré que las he cagado en grandes, tenías razón.

-¿Por qué las has cagado Kagome?.

En cuento escucho esa voz me giro rápidamente y me toco con el fornido torso de Inuyasha, subo la vita y me encuentro con la dorada mirada de él, no lo soporto más y me pongo a llorar, no sé si es por lo confusa que me hace sentir este hombre, por todo el estrés de la inauguración de hoy, o por lo mal que me siento por haberme acostado con el novio de otra, el parece desconcertado porque me estrecha contra su pecho y empieza darme suaves caricias en el cabello.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa Kagome? , cuéntamelo por favor, mujer me vuelves loco.

-Por qué no me dejas ir, que es lo que haces aquí, no obtuviste lo que querías ya.

-No seas tonta, ya te lo dije hay algo entre nosotros, aun no ce que es pero no te dejare hasta que lo averigüe.

-Pero tú tienes novia, porque no te dedicas a perseguir a Laura y me dejas en paz de una vez por todas.

-Ahí está ese tema de nuevo, así que has estado huyendo de mi todo este tiempo porque creías que Laura era mi novia, quien te metió esa loca idea en la cabeza Kag.

Me acaba de confesar que Laura no es su novia, debería darme lo mismo, pero me pone inesperadamente feliz es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, me quedo sin habla unos segundos mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos, el sube su mano y me limpia con el pulgar algunas lágrimas que aún quedan en mi cara.

-Dime Kagome es por eso que lloras y les has dicho a tu amiga que la habías cagado es por eso huyes de mí.

-Sí.

-Se acabaron las tonterías señorita, yo no estoy comprometido de ninguna forma y me estoy cansando de este juego del gato y el ratón, te vienes conmigo.

-¿Adonde?.

Es todo lo que alcanzo a decir, porque me agarra de la cintura y en un parpadeo me tiene encima de uno de sus hombres, tengo una vista vip a su increíble trasero.

- ¡Bájame!,¿ como te a través?,¡ que me bajes!.

-No, aparte me lo debes por dejarme con ese molesto de Jacotsu, eso fue cruel.

No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, caminas un poco más y siento como me baja y me ordena que suba a su Lamborghini negro, me siento en el asiento del copiloto y el procede a ponerme el sinturon de seguridad lo dejo hacer lo que quiera, mientras miro sus largos y agiles dedos. una vez dentro del auto toma el volvante y empieza a conducir a una velocidad asombrante, conduce a unos kilómetros y llegamos a un edificio de departamentos, se da la vuelta y me abre la puerta del copiloto, para que yo pueda bajar.

-Llegamos.

-Pensé que me llevarías a mi casa.

-Lo hare pero aun no, te lo dije Kag eres mía, aparte me debes una, por dejarme con ese tal Jacotsu y pienso cobrármela.

No puedo evitar que se me ericen los pelos si lo que tiene en mente es como la sesión que tuvimos en el baño del Grant, dios siento como se me tensa el pelo, sé que es un error que este aquí pero ya me he entregado a este hombre y como él dice hay algo entre los dos, terminaríamos de esta forma de una forma o de otra porque complicar lo inevitable, tal vez hable la champagne que me tome con el estómago vacío pero me siento valiente, dentro delante de el al departamento y me dice que tome asiento en el mesón de la cocina, en seguida abre el refrigerador y saca una botella de agua y de un mueble coge dos vasos los sirve y me tiende uno.

-En qué piensas.

-Francamente, en que no sé qué hago aquí.

-Déjame iluminarte.

Se tiende sobre el mesón y me besa, se separa por un momento y rodea el mesón de forma que ahora yo estoy sentada y él está de Pie frente de mí, me toma de cintura, y me sienta sobre el mesón, toma mi boca de forma tranquila como la primera vez, me doy cuenta que se quiere ir con calma está tratando de disfrutar el momento, baja poco a poco la cremallera de mi vestido y me ayuda a quitármelo se posiciona entre mis piernas y comienza a besarme un poco más brusco mientras sus manos acarician mi espalda desnuda en busca de mi brasier, de pronto siento como se cae el vaso.

-Mierda, ven vamos a la habitación, aquí te puedes cortar.

Me toma de la cintura de forma que yo enrede las piernas alrededor de su cintura, comenzamos a besarnos no me doy cuenta hasta que tengo el peso de Inuyasha sobre mí, de que llegamos a la cama termina de desnudarme y yo lo empiezo a ayudar a desnudarse a él, en un momento racional que tengo me pregunto ¿qué hago aquí?, yo no soy así pero este hombre hace salir una parte de mí que hasta el momento desconocía.

Separa mis piernas y se posiciona sobre mi puedo sentir como su exquisita erección roza mi sexo, por lo visto tiene planeado hacerme esperar, siento como comienza un camino de besos desde mi boca, bajando por mi cuello y se detiene en mis senos.

-Son perfectos, no son grandes ni pequeños, caben perfectamente en mis manos.

No contesto pero cuando posa su boca sobre uno de mis senos y comienza a lamerlo y succionarlo no puede evitar arquear la espalda, y comenzar a suspirar, él se entretiene torturándome por unos momentos, luego lo suelta y le dedica el mismo tratamiento al otro seno, con la mano que tiene libre baja hasta mi sexo y comienza a jugar con mi pequeño botón del placer, siento como todos mis muslos se contraen y de pronto Inuyasha en el momento preciso en que mi cuerpo está por empezar a convulsionar me muerde el pezón haciéndome sentir el orgasmo más potente que he tenido en mi vida.

Deja que recupere un poco y vuelve a tomar mi boca pero esta vez de forma violenta, nuestras lenguas empiezan una batalla al interior de nuestras bocas y siento como su erección se introduce lentamente en mi al principio y luego empieza dedicarme una serie de movimientos fuertes y certeros, creo que me encanta el Inuyasha brusco, enredo las piernas en su cintura y lo ayuda a que sus envestidas sean más profundas, estamos así un rato hasta que siento como su cuerpo y el mío se tensan, dios cómo es posible voy a tener el tercer orgasmo en esta noche este hombre es como si tuviera un botón de marcado directos con mis orgasmos, nuestros cuerpos empiezan a convulsionar y llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo...estoy exhausta.

-Eres mía... dimelo Kagome.

-Soy tuya.

Se acomoda en la cama y me tira junto a él, de forma que tengo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y el me mantiene firmemente agarrada, puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón que en este momento es la cosas más reconfortable del mundo, siento como me pasa las manos por el cabello a modo de caricia.

-Que tienes ahí.

-Son las horquillas que me puse para sujetarme el cabello... Le digo ahogando un bostezo.

Empieza a retirarlas suavemente, tratando de no tirar mi largo cabello, es exquisito sentir como pasa las manos por mi cabello, una vez que termina comienza a masajearme el pelo, yo solo suspiro y me relajo, sintiendo como poco a poco voy entrando al mundo de los sueños.

...

Siento como algo me aplasta, abro los ojos y puedo ver como Inuyasha mantiene medio cuerpo sobre mí y con una de sus manos tiene firmemente agarrada la cintura, dios necesito usar el baño pero no me puedo mover,¿como salgo de debajo de el sin que lo note?, y mierda lo había olvidado, anoche llame a Sango diciéndole que iba de camino a su casa, debe estar muy preocupada por mí. Dios necesito salir de debajo de este hombre. Comienzo a moverme despacio cuando estoy a punto de lograrlo siento como su mano se tensa más sobre mi cintura.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-Ehh esto, yo, necesito ir al baño.

-No quédate aquí.

-Inuyasha no es momento para tonterías por favor déjame salir.

De mala gana me suelta, recojo su camisa del piso y me pongo encima para tapar mi desnudez entro al cuarto de baño, esto es incómodo, no puedo hacer pis con el afuera abro la llave del lavamanos para tratar de callar el sonido de mi orina, cuando termino me lavo la cara y las manos e intento hacer algo por mi cabello que en este momento da la impresión que ha tenido un nido de pájaros viviendo ahí, cuando decido que esta algo mas presentables, salgo del baño y veo a Inuyasha tumbado boca abajo, me dirijo a la sala en busca de mi celular, cuando lo encuentro, puedo ver como tiene tres llamadas perdidas de Sango mierda va a matarme. Marco rápidamente su número.

-¿Donde estabas? ¿que te paso?, dios pensé que yo era la que preocupaba a la gente con mi conducta Kag pero tú me superaste.

-Tranquila Sango, perdón surgió algo no te pude llamar, llegare pronto a casa, ahora te tengo que colgar.

-Oye Kag, llamo hoyo anoche pensé que ya no hablabas con él, el muy imbécil quería felicitarte por el Grant, obviamente lo mande a freír espárragos a la china.

-Lo siento Sango gracias, arreglare ese problema cuando llegue.

-Esta bien, pero sigo furiosa con tigo lo sabes verdad.

-Comprare vino, cuando vuelva a casa, lo prometo

-Esa es mi chica, estas ligeramene perdonada. Encerio Kag me tinias preocupada, nos vemos mas tarde

-Nos vemos Sango...

-Ya te quieres ir.

-Yo debo irme, preocupe mucho a mi amiga anoche y tengo cosas que atender.

-Te lo dije Kag, eres mías.

-Vamos no puedes tenerme aquí todo el fin de semana.

-MMmmm, No es mala idea.

Sigue parado en el marco de la puerta mientras me observa recoger mi ropa, cuando saco mis pantalones gastados del bolso y he metido una pierna me toma sobre sus hombro y me lleva a la habitación, me quita los pantalones y la camisa y empieza a devorarme la boca mientras separa mis muslos y se adentra en mí, comienza a embestirme rápidamente, sin soltar mi boca, cuando siento que me estoy quedando sin aliento, separa su boca de la mía y me mira a directo a los ojos, empiezo a sentir las claras señales del orgasmo, entrecierro los ojos y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- no cierres nos ojos, quiero verte cuando te corras kagome.

hago lo que me pide, el dorado de sus ojos se a tornado mucho mas oscuro y empieza a tomar algunos matices rojizos de pronto siento como si estuviéramos en completa sincronía, nuestro suspiros, nuestros latidos, nuestras respiraciones, no puedo apartar mi vista de la suya estoy totalmente hipnotizada, empiezo a sentir que mi cuerpo convulsiona y se estremece por el placer que me otorga este hombre, y a continuación me sigue el, nuestras vistas no se han separado aun. se acerca mis labios y los besa suavemente.

-Que fue eso.

-sexo de recordatorio, no te vayas, quédate con migo.

Esta vez lo ha logrado, no quiero irme, pero se que si le digo que si, y le doy en el gusto estaría cayendo en un grave error, Inuyasha tiene mucho mas control sobre mi del que quiero admitir.

-no puedo, de verdad tengo cosas de que atender...

Me levanto rápidamente y me meto al baño me saco la ropa y me meto bajo la ducha, cuando estoy aplicándome el shampoo, veo como dentra y desde el marco de la puerta me mira con cara de enfado, espera que me termine de enjuagar el shampoo, y me habla.

-Por qué te empeñas en huir de mí.

-Ya te de lo dije, no es que huya, pero tengo mi vida, necesito arreglar algunas cosas.

Simplemente sale del baño enojado, termino de bañarme, y él se mete a la ducha, me voy a la habitación y comienzo a vestirme, cuando termino me voy a la cocina y veo el vaso roto, testigo de lo que paso anoche, me agacho y empiezo a recogerlo.

-¿Que haces?, te cortaras.

Veo como viene entrando a la cocina, con unos jeans rasgados, una camisa a cuadros rojos y unos zapatos a juego se ve endemoniadamente juvenil y sexy, parece un chico rebelde y relajado, mientras estoy embobada mirándolo, roso mi dedo con un borde filoso del cristal roto y se me escapa un pequeño grito, a los pocos segundo Inuyasha está de cuclillas frente a mí me toma la mano y se lleva mi dedo cortado a la boca y lo lame.

-Te dije que te cortarías.

Me ayuda a parar me lleva hasta el lava platos abre el grifo y de un cajón saca una pequeña bandita y la pone en mi dedo.

-Todo solucionado, deja ahí ya me encargare yo de eso después, ahora vamos te llevare a tu casa.

El camino a mi casa lo hicimos en silencio mientras escuchábamos la voz ronca de Michael Buble en el estéreo del Lamborghini, las únicas palabras que intercambiamos fueron algunas señalizaciones sobre la dirección del departamento que comparto con Sango.

-Gracias por traerme.

Oh me rompes el corazón.- me dijo Inuyasha mientras se tapaba con ambas manos el pecho en el área donde debería encontrarse su corazón.- solo me iré obteniendo dos cosas.

-¿Que sería eso?... pregunto desconfiada, creo que ya lo empiezo a conocer, tratare de manipularme para que pase el fin de semana con el o algo así lo presiento.

-Primero te quiero todo el domingo con migo pasare por ti a las 9.

-Ni hablar es domingo y quiero dormir hasta tarde, a las 12.

-No negocies con migo señorita, he dicho a las 9.

-Y la segunda.

Aun no negociamos la primera y ya estás en la segundo.

Solo pensaba que alguna de las dos debería ser la alternativa razonable.

Dicho esto, se inclina sobre mí y toma mis labios, este hombre se comienza a volver una adicción, no soporto más, necesitaba una dosis de Inuyasha para aguantar hasta el domingo, hace que enrede mis brazo alrededor de su cuello y le respondo el beso profundizándolo mucho más.

-La segunda, no necesitaba negociarla, ya sabía yo que no te resistirí de cobrármela.


End file.
